


ali x ala fic

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King had said something completely cruel to the small magi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ali x ala fic

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is completely weird and confusing story  
> not too mention because of the punctuation and all  
> but im really lazy to edit it again\please bear with it  
> and thank you or reading!

Peter patter , peter patter , the sound of the rains hitting the hard ground with a steady rhythm , from the darkness of the night a small fragile figure can be seen as he let himself get all wet from the head to toe , searching for comfort , for someone who will take him and hold onto him , a place for him to cry his heart out while wandering around emotionlessly , his eyes which usually shined brightly with hope is now blank. Shivering and all alone in some alley far away from the palace , his wobbly step as if he’s going to fall anytime , finally he give up as he sat down on the cold and dirty ground and rested his head on the hard wall behind him as tears started to wet his pale cheeks down to the floor and brought his knee to his face as he start to sob uncontrollably.

“u-ugo-kun” he called out for his friend which usually there to comfort him as he grabbed tightly on his flute, but he knows that it was useless , his friend isn’t there anymore , it’s no use even if he called out to him countless time , he still won’t come so he just continued to sat there and cry his heart out “what a fool I am” he said quietly “I..I know that ca-cassim is an important friend of a-alibaba-kun b-but.. why did I said all of those things?” he said between sobs and hugged his knees tighter “even thought I know how it feels to lose someone that’s so dear, but by this childish jealousy of mine , o-our relationship has meet it’s end” he cried as more tears streamed down his cheeks “I really am a fool” he whispered sadly

Yes , the magi got into a fight with his king , which was started at the party last night , the king was drunk as he whispered that he loves cassim , and what makes the little magi mad , he said it with a tone that he never use for him , with a voice filled with much love and passion , so the jealous magi shouted at his king “why can’t you just forget him and loves me only?!” which make the king’s blood boil , alibaba slapped him , hard on the cheek “do you know how it feels to lose someone so important and dear to you?! Don’t talk as if you know how it feels! “ he shouted back “I don’t know you’re such a cruel person,aladdin , how can you told me to forget someone easily and loves only you ?! who do you think you are?! Just get lost !” he continued harshly and looked at the magi who’s holding his reddened cheeks as the blue-hair looked at his king with a disappointed and sad looks which make the king’s eyes widened in realization what he was saying “n-no..aladdin..that’s not what I-“

“so is this what you feels about me all this time , huh? Alibaba-kun ? “ he said , his tone filled with disappointment “ahaha.. I suppose you’re right.. ‘I don’t know how it feels to lose someone who’s important’ huh? “ he laughed bitterly “no..it’s not that,aladdin” the king tried to explain himself but the other just ignored him “I guess , I’ll just get lost , just like what you told me to” he said as he looked up to his king “no , hear me out first, please ,I beg you , aladdin” the blonde king begged “I’m sorry and thank you for everything , alibaba-kun” he smiled , but his eyes brimmed with tears that’s threatening to falls as he used his magic turban to fly up , as he run away from his king and the palace “no,wait aladdin!” the king shouted but it’s all too late , the little magi was out of the sight and that what make the magi on his condition now.

“I’ll always be alone for the rest of my life “ His cries continued until suddenly “oi,looks.. isn’t he’s our king’s magi” a voice said “you’re right..” another voice said “O magi , what are you doing out here?” the first voice asked him “n-nothing much..eheh” he tried to smile “really ? but your eyes are all swollen” the second voice laughed as he pulled on aladdin’s long braided hair which make the magi to whimper “wh-what are you doing , uncles?” he asked “say, why don’t you entertain us? You come here for that reason right? To come to our territory alone in the night is dangerous you know , O magi” they smirked as he pulled the magi’s pants down “no,stop it , uncles!” he shouted “shouts and cries as much as you want , no one will hear you” they said as they started to undress his other clothing “no! let me go, uncles! Harlhar-“ his spell was cut off when his flute was snatched away from him

“NO! STOP ! “ he shouted as hard as he can when suddenly a voice can be heard “ALADDIN!” That voice shouted “a-alibaba-kun?” he said when he saw a tall figure running towards where they are “shit! That’s his highness ! run !” the voices said as they run away. On the other hand , the magi , he gathered his clothes before he flew away again “ALADDIN!!” the king shouted when he saw what the other going to do and grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled it down , but the magi just let his magic tool being taken from his , he still has his gravitation magic , after all , so he continued his attempt to get away from the blonde and flew far away from his king.

“AAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the king shouted , frustrated by his own self. question like : why did I say that to him? Why did I slapped him ? why did I hurt him? Filled his head and thought as he continued to chase after the smaller boy as he run and run , finally he reached the end of his country which was surrounded by cliffs and a familiar small figure sat by the near river , hugging his knees to his face with his beautiful baby blue hair which the king loves , he walk towards the smaller boy.

Aladdin who feels the other’s presence got up as he tried to run again , but unfortunately for him , this time his attempt failed as the former prince of balbbad grabbed his arms to prevent him from running away “don’t try to run away again,aladdin” the older boy whispered as he turned the boy in his arm around to study his expression , the magi just looked at his king blankly with no emotion or whatsoever , his eyes swollen because of the crying “aladdin..” alibaba whispered again.

“I’m sorry to show such disgraceful side of me to you , please forgive me, your highness” aladdin said blankly “no,aladdin” the blonde’s eyes widened at the boy’s words which wasn’t filled with any emotions and aladdin never called him by his title or anything “I’m really sorry , aladdin , please.. I beg you please forgive me , I’m sorry!” the king cried as he hugged into his magi “what are you doing, your highness?” the blue-head asked “please..I’ll do anything for you , just please forgive me , aladdin” the king keep apologizing “what are you apologizing for?” aladdin said “aladdin!” alibaba shouted “I’m sorry,please forgive me” he said as he caress the magi’s cheeks , feeling the warmth he longed for , his eyes started to water as tears falls out from his eyes uncontrollably as he hugged the king back.

“no..I’m really sorry , alibaba-kun” the magi apologize between his cries “I’m sorry , I’m sorry , I’m so sorry” he said repeatedly to his king as he continued to cry , the king smiled a soft smile before whispering “no..it’s okay,aladdin .. sorry I slapped you , I’m not myself that time,I’m drunk” he touched the cheek where he slapped before “did it hurts?” he asked softly which the magi replied by a small nod “I see.. sorry “ he kissed the red cheek before he kissed the magi’s lips , which the magi welcomed warmly and deepened it  
“let’s get back to the palace , okay?” he said “yes,alibaba-kun” the other answered as he smiled sweetly which make the blonde to sighed in relief “mou..I’ve to wash my hair again..it’s all dirty because of the rain” the chibi whined “I’ll help you ,then” the blonde said happily as the two of them walk back to the palace.

\--at the palace--

“aladdin!” morgiana come to greet them “where were you ?!” she asked “now,now morg-san , I just want to have some fresh air” aladdin lied “sorry morgiana, but could you leave us alone?” the king asked “well , I’m glad the two of you is save , I’ll be excusing myself then” the fanalis girl said as she excused herself

\--aladdin & alibaba’s room,after they took a shower—

“here, sit here” alibaba patted on his lap for the magi to sit which the magi happily complied and jumped to sit on his king’s lap as the king brought the towel to his magi’s head to help dry it “sorry, last night I said something really harsh” the blonde whispered lowly “it was me , who started it after all , so , I’m sorry , alibaba-kun” the magi said as he played with is long hair “mhmn..it’s fine..and from now on , I promise to love you only” alibaba smiled “yeah,me too , alibaba-kun” the magi promised as the two of them shared one passionate kiss , before falling asleep in each other’s embrace


End file.
